


Protected

by simplymoa



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:19:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4850882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplymoa/pseuds/simplymoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  Written for glam_100, prompt #027: Communicating Without Words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protected

Their lovemaking had always been intense. Some might have hesitated to even use that word to describe the expression of passion they had experienced together earlier. It had always been like that when there was tension in the air, and things had certainly been tense lately. Tommy knew that Adam needed him desperately, both in the physical and emotional sense.

After the show, he went ahead to the hotel knowing that Adam would not be far behind. He arrived not long after and Tommy was ready for him. Still, there was no greeting, no chit chat, no foreplay, no games.

 

* * * *

Adam needed control. He pinned Tommy's arms against the pillows on the bed and took him. He was direct and he was forceful, as Tommy knew he would be. Adam's eyes never closed as he moved on Tommy until the very end when his hips pressed tightly against Tommy's and his head collapsed into the crook of his neck with a deep sigh. He had released his vulnerabilities and felt protected.

Tommy had been so caught up in Adam's intensity that he had been unable to let himself go, yet their encounter had still left him deeply satisfied and relaxed.

 

* * * *

Adam moved out of him and to his side. Tommy smiled as he watched the tension release from his forehead and closed eyes as the contours of his face relaxed. He was at peace again.

He marveled at the fact that Adam trusted him so completely. He didn't give that gift easily. People who thought they knew him would never be able to imagine him like this. His eyes began to burn with wetness for in few hours this closeness and expression of the true intimacy they shared would end.

They had yet to speak a word to each other.


End file.
